<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beta Lumity One Shot, but could be more... by eranaeliza_01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522586">Beta Lumity One Shot, but could be more...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eranaeliza_01/pseuds/eranaeliza_01'>eranaeliza_01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguements, Beta Lumity, BetaLumity, Drama, F/F, Frustration, Lumity, Oneshot, OwlHouse - Freeform, Stupidity, Tension, TheOwlHouse - Freeform, beta owl house, betaowlhouse, conclusions, kindacute, okyeah, oneshotthaticouldcontinue??, teenangst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eranaeliza_01/pseuds/eranaeliza_01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Blight,” Luz murmurs, her face moving in closer to Amity’s so she couldn't tell whose breath was whose, “We both know you don’t want to hurt me”</p><p>Amity had a job to do, capture the human and bring it back to Belos, but Luz was making it harder than she thought it would be...</p><p>(Inspired by a post from @aweirdlatina on Instagram)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship, amity - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beta Lumity One Shot, but could be more...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yep, its midnight on a school night and I'm up writing fanfiction! What would you expect from little ol' me! Anyway, enjoy my angst ;)</p><p> </p><p>one more thing, I think we can all agree I make shitty titles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Blight,” Luz murmurs, her face moving in closer to Amity’s so she couldn't tell whose breath was whose, “We both know you don’t want to hurt me”</p><p>Amity had a job to do, capture the human and bring it back to Belos, but Luz was making it harder than she thought it would be. The forest is dark around them, the only light coming from the fire spell cast in Amity’s hand.</p><p>“You can't expect me to find you affectionate after you’ve been missing for 5 years!” Amity spits back, her voice lacking the iciness she wanted, wavering slightly instead. Luz grabs Amity's wrist and twirls her around in one swift motion so she is pushed against a moist tree trunk. The roots almost make her trip, so she feels unsteady on her feet as Luz, now taller than her, leans in making their foreheads meet.</p><p>“I’m not so naive anymore, princess,” She says cockily, a grin playing on her lips. Amity manages to pull herself together enough to fire a spell, sending Luz onto the ground at her feet. To Amity’s surprise, Luz laughs.</p><p>“What?” Amity exclaims, ready to draw another spell at any moment. Luz clutches her stomach and cackles louder, rolling around on the grass and perhaps waking up any nightly creatures, “Luz!”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Luz gasps, sitting up slightly, “I just wanted to say, that you should stop pretending and come back to the owl house!”</p><p>“Are you insane! You know I’m with the emperor's coven!” Amity scoffs, almost laughing at Luz’s straightforwardness. Luz looks the slightest bit put out as she crosses her legs and leans her chin on her hands.</p><p>“Pleaseeeee!” She begs, “Belos is an old fart anyway!”</p><p>“Luz.,” Amity says threateningly, but all tension had evaporated and the scene felt more like a slight disagreement between...friends.</p><p>“Ok, sorry, but I seriously don't know why you're with them,” Luz tries grabbing Amity's hand to make her sit down too, but Amity snatches her hand away.</p><p>“You can't just expect me to sit around and do nothing with my life while you ditch me for the human realm!” Amity bursts and Luz looks hurt.</p><p>“You should know by now that that was the biggest mistake of my life!” Luz argues guiltily. Amity scoffs and folds her arms.</p><p>“You say that now that you're back,” Amity feels like such a fool! She should just do what Belos told her and not bothered with niceties.</p><p>“Look, you’re the main reason I’m here, so if you really don't want me to stay..” Luz rises and stands chest to chest with Amity, borderline hostile, “I’ll leave”</p><p>“I want you to stay,” Amity says, reproachfully, taking Luz’s hand, “In a cell at the Conformatorium!”</p><p>While Luz is off guard, Amity hits her with a weakening spell. Groaning, Luz clutches her stomach and stumbles backwards. Amity is about to finish the job of knocking luz unconscious when Luz mutters:</p><p>“You can't say I didn't try! Now you’ll know what it's like to live with regret!” </p><p>Suddenly, Luz pulls out a powder that erupts around them into green smoke. Coughing, Amity rubs her eyes and tries to make sense of the haze but by the time the fog has cleared, Luz is gone.</p><p>Amity lets out a frustrated scream and falls to her knees, conflicted. One one hand, she missed Luz and wants to rebuild their friendship, but on the other she was still mad at Luz for leaving her for years. She couldn't put her life on hold while Luz was gone, so why should she now that Luz is back? She had built herself a reputation, one that her parents approved of and one that she was going to keep. The next time she sees Luz, she will catch her for real. She won't be distracted by temptation. So, with that conclusion, Amity picks herself up, takes a deep breath and makes her way back to Belos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>